Albus Potter's Interactions with Various People
by funyunyanyan
Summary: How Al interacts with his family and friends. Nextgen. Fluffy. One-shot.


**Summary: How Al interacts with his family and friends. Fluffy. One-shot.**

_James:_

One fine July morning, a nine-year-old Albus decides to take a risk and ask his brother a question he's been dying to ask ever since James entered Hogwarts.

"Hey, James, can you tell me what Hogwarts is like?"

James pauses his toying with a strange gizmo and pretends to think for a few moments.

"Well…there's a lot of interhouse rivalry…which sometimes results in more head injuries during the Quidditch season (especially when the slimy Slytherin gits are involved)…the castle's gigantic and the staircases move…which means you never get to class on time (I already have detention with Flitwick, Sprout, Goldstein, and Slughorn—though Slughorn's getting old and doesn't notice sometimes when I don't show up to detention)…potion spills which lead to some funny side effects (poor McLaggen still has pink hair from a mishap with a Hair-Growing potion)…lots and lots of homework (Transfiguration is by far the worst)…malfunctioning wands…howlers…Filch and Norris…exams…plus vampires and werewolves and acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest…"

"STOP! STOP! I don't want to hear more!" Poor Al (the victim of James' speech) interjects.

"…but it's really a jolly good school!" James finishes.

Albus flees out of the room.

James laughs. His little brother is so fun to tease.

_Lily:_

"Hey, Al?" Lily walks up to Albus in the library.

Albus looks up from his copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages. _"Yes, Lily?"

"What do you consider to be your good points?"

Albus is confused. "Er…why are you asking this?"

"Well…my friends want to know more about my brothers, as many of them are interested in you and James." Lily states in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Interested? Erm…well…I don't really know…James says I'm gullible—but that's not really a compliment…Scorpius says I'm a pushover…"

Lily sighs. Albus really lacked confidence, unlike James, who had a bit of an overdose of it - which resulted in an inflated ego and a big head.

_Scorpius:_

"Hey, Al!"

"Hi, Scorp!"

"How's it goin'?"

"I'm feeling great today, think I finally got the hang of the Engorgement Charm we learned from Professor Flitwick yesterday."

"Nice! I think I actually remembered something from Binns' class, ha!"

They have a pleasant moment abusing History of Magic.

_Rose:_

"Hi, Rose!"

"Hello, Al, how are you today?"

"I feel great, I finally completed the Swelling Solution properly."

Rose smiles. "That's nice. Did you know that the potion has improved results when the snake fangs are crushed into a coarse powder rather than a fine powder? I attempted both methods, the coarsely powdered one actually makes the potion more potent, which…"

Albus cuts her off. "Cool. Listen, do you want to join Scorpius and me in the Slytherin common room tonight? We could really do with a little help in Charms."

Rose wrinkles her nose in distaste. "So the great Scorpius Malfoy requires my assistance? As if I would help slimy pricks like him!" She struts off.

As Rose leaves, Albus murmurs to himself, "Well, actually, _I _could do with a little help in Charms…Scorpius doesn't really have any trouble with it…"

_Rose AND Scorpius (CHAOS ENSUES.):_

One day, Albus is pleasantly surprised that Rose actually decided to visit the Slytherin common room to help him in Charms.

Scorpius is unpleasantly surprised but makes no complaint.

Rose pointedly ignores Scorpius and speaks to Al. "So…what kind of help do you need?"

Al glances uncomfortably at Rose and Scorpius before replying, "Umm…I'm just a little confused about the homework. It asks for the unpleasant side effects of Cheering Charms, but Cheering Charms are supposed to be happy, right?"

He once again sneaks a glance at Scorpius, who is now looking anything but happy.

"Well, the thing about Cheering Charms is that it falls into the category of spells that induces artificial emotions, and the effects are similar to drugs. Cheering Charms trigger a chemical in the brain that causes a person to feel happy, but once the effects wear off, the person will feel rather empty. Also, side effects of Cheering Charms include uncontrollable laughter, a decrease in conscientious behavior, and hyperactivity."

Scorpius cuts in. "Basically, Cheering Charms have the same effect as crack, with the withdrawal symptoms and all that other crap."

Rose blushes. "I didn't ask for your assistance. Besides, how do you know about Muggle drugs anyway?"

Commence an argument about Muggle drugs that lasts long into the night.


End file.
